


The Rich And The Richer

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is my first go at QAF fics. Its un-betaed unless someone wants to have a go and why not check my site out it needs some new members lol the links in my profile. Justin comes from a rich family but they all die. He used to live by Melanie but moved to England but now he's back and living his life to the full.





	The Rich And The Richer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Come on Lindz, it’s only for a few days until he can get his place in order” Melanie Marcus told her heavily pregnant wife.

“Where would he sleep?” Lindsay asked her partner of six years.

“I’ve offered him the sofa, and he accepted as long as you agree. He even offered to pay rent while he was here.”

“I suppose we could use the money with a little on the way.” Lindsay said with a small sigh. “What time do you have to pick him up?”

“Well I had hoped that we could go to the airport this afternoon and you could get to meet him, he said we can get a meal on him so you two can get to know each other.” Melanie said while running a hand though her dark brown hair and giving her lover a pleading look. 

“OK, fine” Lindsay relented “so what time is he landing?”

“The plane lands in a few hours at four, so I was hoping we could be there earlier”

“This means a lot to you doesn’t it?”

“He was like a little brother to me while he lived next door, and we have always talked he even nagged his grandparents into giving me a loan when I needed financial help in law school”

“Well lets go then I, feel like lemon bars before we go pick him up.” Lindsay said as she walked out the door to the black SUV in the drive. With a small smile Melanie followed.

***

“Hey Deb, can I get some lemon bars? Lindz has got one of her cravings.” Melanie asked the red haired waitress of Liberty Diner.

“Sure hun, where is she anyway?” Debbie Novotny asked, while placing four lemon bars into a take-out box.

“She’s in the car, were just on our way to pick up a friend at the airport.” Melanie said while handing over the money for the bars and taking the box while heading out to her car.

“Well be sure to bring them by here, I’d love to meet one of your friends.” The red wigged waitress told the retreating back.

“Will do Deb, he said he would buy us dinner so why not bring him to a place where he can get good old American food.” She said leaving a slightly confused waitress behind.

***

“Justin, Justin over here.” Melanie Marcus said as she raced towards the eighteen-year-old blond walking towards the exit of the airport terminal. Raping her arms around the blonds’ waist she pulled him towards her.

“Hey sis, long time no see,” he said in a slightly British accent while putting his arms around her pulling her even closer to him. After being released he picked up his small suitcase and carryon and asked “well are you going to introduce me to your wife?”

Pulling on his arm Melanie led Justin over to Lindsay and said, “Justin this is Lindsay Peterson, my wife. Lindsay this is Justin Taylor my adoptive little brother,” once they were in front of her.

“Nice to meet you Lindsay.” Justin said “Mels told me all about you.”

“Nice to meet you too. I just wish I could say the same about hearing about you,” the blond female told him while offering her hand. Laughing he took the offered hand and pulled her to him in a big hug and whispered in her ear “now that’s how family greets each other.”

“So how about we go eat, I haven’t had a decent thing since I took off in that bloody plane.” Justin said while absently rubbing his stomach.

“So your still eating everything in sight the Jus?” Melanie chuckled.

“Hey it’s not my fault that I have such a good metabolism.” Justin replied with a smirk fixed on his face. “Do you mind if we stop by that car place I told you about Mel? I need to get mine.”

“Sure Jus, as long as you can go without food.” Melanie said.

“I’m not that bad.” Justin laughed, with a look from Melanie he corrected himself, “ok maybe I am. Anyway lets get going, the sooner I get my car the sooner we get to eat.”

“See what I mean, eat eat eat, its all you do.” Melanie said, “It’s just not fair. You stay so thin,” as she lead him and Lindsay out of the airport towards the car park.

“So what car you bought Justin?” Lindsay inquired.

“Lets just say this, its black, sporty and stylish.” Justin replied as put his bags in to the boot of the SUV and got into the back seat.

***

As both the black SUV and Justin’s new black car pulled into the few remaining spaces in front of Liberty Diner Debbie spotted them through the glass windows to the front. Only allowing a few moments before she pulled the girls into joint hugs. “And who’s this cute guy?” she said indicating Justin.

“This is my little brother Justin Taylor.” Melanie said indicating to Justin “Justin this is Debbie Novotny resident mom to all the lost boys of liberty Avenue.” She finished while pointing to Debbie. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Novotny.” 

“The pleasure is all mine hun, and call me Deb everyone else does.”

“Well if you insist, so what’s good to eat here then? its been a long flight and not much food.” 

“Well were the all American diner, so burgers and whatever else is on the menu is good.” Debbie chuckled. 

“Well in that case I’ll have, 2 double cheese burgers, and a plate of extra large fries, a bottle of Pepsi max and hmmm let me think, oh yeah chocolate fudge cake warm with ice-cream. What bout you girls?”

“I’ll have the chicken salad Deb.” Said Lindsay.

“I think I’ll have the same Deb, oh and a diet coke.” Melanie concurred with her wife.

“It will be right out, why don’t you sit there while I put the order through and I’ll be back with you in a min.” Debbie said pointing towards an empty booth. 

After they had sat down Debbie was back over with the drinks and sat herself down by Justin. “So what you doing here now hun?” she asked Justin.

“Well I just turned 18 a few days ago and I’m now legally able to enter this country to live again, I was living with my aunt in England, well really she was a family friend but she recently passed on so I’m back to see my big sis and settle down here, making a few investments and getting a job.”

“Oh come on Jus, you getting a job what for.”

“Just cause I have money Mel doesn’t mean I wont work for the money to live, I wont become a trust fund kid, I’ve worked hard to expand the money I inherited and I’ve done a great job at it.”

“I don’t mean anything by it Justin its just I never imagined you working for a living.”

“I know you don’t Mel, and I’m sorry I blew up at you, it’s just hard, everyone expects me to just live of my money and not work for anything, it gets boring just doing that. Yeah I’ve bought a few clubs and companies over here in the states, well I should say I’ve bought some more.” Justin said while laughing, “oh it felt so good to get one of the places, Gardner Vance was trying to get it and everything, and well lets just say he hates me even more now.”

There was a sudden ringing of a bell form the kitchen and Debbie said “that must be your order, I’ll just get it and leave you to it.”


End file.
